Just a Trip
by Shi-koi
Summary: Yaoi - Crossover - Gravitation & Stargate - While on tour in Colorado, Shuichi accidentally stumbles onto a plot to kidnap Daniel. He gets tangled up with his usual bad luck.


**_._**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**[BLANKET NOTE:]** After losing all my fics, I recently scoured every disk I'd ever burnt that may have had ANYTHING I'd previously written. Instead of only posting a few of my fics, I'm considering posting everything I write. Most of which are crossovers. I'm sorry if it takes me even longer to update my stuff, but a loss of seven thousand words for Rivaled Love, four thousand for Vacation Blues and over seventeen thousand in total for my other current chapters on ff.net and mm.org is just too depressing to put into words. _

_Not to mention the fact that I lost all my research stuff, all the stats, character notes, bios, observations and snippets have all gone, as well as the fic guidelines I was using._

_I've also lost over 157 new fics which had between one and four chapters written, and another dozen story arcs which I had held back from posting until they were complete. One for Yu-Gi-Oh, one for Beyblade and one for Yami no Matsuei being the worst casualties...they were almost completed._

_I apologise for any inconvenience this has caused._

_Hugs,_

_~Shi-koi~_

.

.

.

**Just a Trip**

**.**

**.**

By Shi-koi

.

.

Series: Stargate/Gravitation

Spoilers: Gravitation: Anime episodes 1-13 plus OVAs and some manga. SG-1: Er...don't know. But assume the episode that shall never be named *coughMERIDIANcough* never happened. *snerk*

Rating: R 

Pairing: Yuki x Shuichi, some Daniel + Shuichi f/s.

Warnings: Sappiness, angst, humor, crossover, yaoi, rape (both remembered and experienced: Shuichi), bad language, mangling of facts.

Summary: While on tour in Colorado, Shuichi accidentally stumbles onto a plot to kidnap Daniel. He gets tangled up with his usual bad luck.

Notes: As you know, Yuki and Shuichi are a cannon couple, (wonderful, wonderful series....::drools at all the songs and bishonen::) so I'm going to continue them here...not to mention I'm an avid Yuki x Shuichi fan. (...heh, and every other pairing under the Gravitation sun. *snerk*)

.

.

~*~*~

Chapter One

~*~*~

.

.

Shindou Shuichi was bored. Very bored. Dangerously bored.

The petite, pink-haired, violet-eyed vocalist for Japan's hottest new band was stuck in a bar on a Saturday night alone. His best friend, Nakano Hiroshi was going over the arrangements for their latest song with the third member of their band, Fujisaki Suguru. Their gun-toting manager, Mr K, was dealing with an emergency and Shuichi was stuck by himself getting drunk in a foreign country. So far, 'Bad Luck''s tour had had it's high, and low points.

O'Malleys wasn't too bad as bars go, it had decent drinks, a large pool table and a good choice of food as well as a very agreeable atmosphere. Unfortunately, Shuichi also felt a bit overdressed. He, Hiroshi and Suguru had had a full dress rehearsal earlier in the evening, so he was wearing his favourite on-stage outfit. A tight black sleeveless turtleneck that shimmered and bared the pale skin of his stomach, tight black shorts that barely covered anything made of the same material, a white leather belt that hung off his hips and was more for decoration than function, a pair of black boots that stopped just below his knees with three red buckles, black fingerless gloves and a sunshine-bright coat with short sleeves and dark orange accents around the collar and cuffs, (which barely reached his upper arms). The dark orange interior could be seen where the bottom half flared out down to Shuichi's calves.

Letting out a small sigh, Shuichi checked the clock above the bar for the time. The hands showed that it was barely nine pm.

_Ne...I wonder what time it is in Tokyo._ For the life of him, Shuichi simply couldn't remember the time difference between Colorado, USA, and Japan. With a shrug, Shuichi dug out a bag of loose change and wandered over to the phone. He dumped in a handful of change, not quite sure of the cost of the call.

Yo.

//Yuki? It's Shuichi.// There was a snort on the other end, slightly muted over the phone.

_What do you want? I thought you were busy with that tour of yours._

Shuichi blinked at Yuki's bored tone. /Don't you miss me Yuki? I miss you. Hiro's always busy, and Suguru doesn't like going out. K isn't around and I haven't got anyone to talk to.//

_Hn. Is there a point to this? Or are you simply trying to annoy me?_ The dull _click click_ of Yuki typing echoed in the sudden silence.

//Yuki! Don't you like it when I talk to you? Why are you being mean?// Shuichi wailed in Japanese, unaware of the looks he was getting.

_Baka._

//Yuki...// Shuichi's voice quivered slightly.

_Look. I'm busy. You'll be back here bothering me in less than a week. You may not have anything to do but I'm busy. Don't call unless it's an emergency._ Yuki's cold tones seemed even harsher on the phone. At home, Yuki's normal cruel attitude would be softened by the slight fondness in his eyes, or in the way he would stroke Shuichi's cheek, letting him know that Yuki still cared for him.

//Yuki. Ai shi--// The phone went dead, //...teru.// A small sob found it's way out of Shuichi's throat, and the petite teen swallowed back tears. _I love you, Yuki._

Shuichi walked back to his seat at the bar. There was a tallish man with short-cut honey blonde hair and sky-blue eyes standing there, giving a meal order for what seemed to be four people. The youth settled himself gingerly back on his seat, his usual genki grin missing.

"You okay?"

Shuichi blinked before looking up at the voice. "Hai...ano...I mean, yes."

The man smiled. "Nihonjin?"

//"Hai. You speak Japanese?// Shuichi asked, a smile starting to form.

"Hai." The other man said before smiling warmly, his clear blue eyes lightening. "Hajimemashite. Jackson Daniel desu. Dozo yoroshiku.[1]" Daniel said, bowing politely.

Shuichi stood up. "Hajimemashite. Shindou Shuichi desu. Dozo yoroshiku." he said, mimicking Daniel's bow. //"You're the first person I've met here who speaks Japanese."// He continued.

//"Your first time out of the country?"// Daniel took the seat next to Shuichi, waiting for the other to settle himself.

"Hai."

//"Would you like to sit with my friends and I?"// Daniel asked, tilting his head to one side. He watched as a gamut of emotions flowed across the youth's face.

//"Will they mind?"//

Daniel shook his head. "Iie."

"Okay."

Daniel grinned in response. "Do you want to order anything?"

Shuichi nodded his head, then brushed back the long pink bangs which fell into his eyes as a result. "Hai. But I don't really know my way around American menus." he offered sheepishly.

"Nandemonai. Do you like pizza?" That was usually a safe choice.

Shuichi nodded emphatically. "With meat...and chili."

A few minutes, and one order later, Daniel escorted the petite teen up to his table. The other members of SG-1, Jack O'Neill, Samantha Carter and Teal'c reacted with varying degrees of surprise and interest.

"Hey guys, do you mind if Shuichi joins us?" Daniel asked cheerfully.

The three exchanged glances before Jack shrugged. "No problem here."

Daniel turned back to Shuichi, who waited patiently beside him. "Shuichi-kun," he pointed to Jack, "kochira wa Jack O'Neill desu."

Shuichi bowed. "Pleased to meet you O'Neill-san."

Daniel continued, pointing to Sam, "Kochira wa Samantha Carter desu." He waited as Shuichi bowed again.

"Pleased to meet you Carter-san."

Lastly, Daniel pointed to Teal'c, "Kochira wa Murray desu." he said, using Teal'c's alias.

Shuichi blinked at the single name, looking slightly lost for a moment. "Ano...pleased to meet you, Murray-san."

Daniel pulled out a chair for Shuichi, pushing it back in when he sat down. 

"And this is Shuichi Shindou, guys. He's Japanese."

"Nice meeting ya kid." Jack drawled as Daniel pulled up an extra chair to the table.

"Are you here on vacation?" Sam asked curiously, a warm smile lighting up her face.

Shuichi shook his head. "Nah, work."

"Oh?"

The pink-haired youth nodded. "Yeah. I sing." He paused for a moment. "What do you guys do?"

The four exchanged a brief glance. 

"Uh, well, we all work for the Air Force. I'm a linguist, so it comes in handy and Sam's a scientist."

Violet eyes lit up. "Sugoi!" Shuichi breathed out in amazement, "Wow. That's so cool." He leant forward to Daniel eagerly, "Is it hard work? Fun? What do you do? Is it dangerous?"

Daniel held up a hand, snickering at the sudden flow of questions. "Nah, we study Deep Space Telemetry, nothing too dangerous." he said, using their cover story. "But 'cos we have scientists from other countries they need someone who can speak the language."

"Aa." Shuichi nodded in understanding. "I have a friend who used to work for your government...well, at least, we think he did. He has loads of mega-cool gadgets and he's absolutely _amazing_ with a gun..." he trailed of, frowning thoughtfully, "...except for the time I think he was snipering my koibito."

"Koibito?" Sam asked, just as Daniel continued.

"He shot at your lover?" Daniel asked, his eyes wide.

Shuichi nodded rapidly. "Yeah. But he didn't aim to hurt for some reason. It was weird, but every time Yuki was mean to me, another bullet landed in the wall. He didn't even seem surprised...actually, that's kinda weird, isn't it?"

"Was Yuki the person you were talking to on the phone?" Daniel asked kindly.

Shuichi shrugged. "Yeah."

"You sounded upset."

"Aa...." Shuichi blushed a faint pink. "That's my fault. Yuki doesn't like to be disturbed when he's working." He gave a weak laugh, then sighed. "He calls me an idiot, and brat and he always tells me I have 'zero talent' and that I'm useless...but he doesn't really mean it, y'know...he's just...Yuki."

"Well..." Jack said suddenly, trying to lighten the mood, "I don't know about you, but how about a game of pool after we eat?"

"Sure Jack."

"Sam?"

The blonde nodded. "Okay."

"Murray?"

He thought for a moment before tilting his head in acknowledgment.

"How'z about you Shuichi?"

Shuichi grinned and nodded. "Yeah."

.

.

~*~*~

.

.

It wasn't until the place was calling for last orders that the five started to move. Shuichi waited as they said their goodbyes to each other, the other three besides Daniel leaving with a wave and a 'Good night'.

//"Do you have transportation?"// Daniel asked as Shuichi wavered slightly on his feet.

"Iie. Doushite?" Shuichi's eyes crossed slightly when he shook his head.

"Do you want a lift?"

"Uh...? Sure. Thanks." The small singer started to walk unsteadily. Daniel snorted in amusement.

"How much did you drink."

"Ano...not much." Shuichi giggled suddenly. "I've never had whiskey before."

Daniel realised that the youth wasn't so much drunk, as unused to the drink. He gave a small sigh of amusement. "Shu-chan...?"

Shuichi blinked, holding one hand out to steady himself. "Hai?"

"Can you give me the name of the place you're staying at, so I can drop you off."

"Um...ano...I can't remember." Shuichi tried to think for a moment, but the strange English words were hard to remember. "Uh..it was a hotel."

"Yes...?"

"It was with some other buildings..."

"You don't remember, do you?"

His shoulders slumped. "Iie." Shuichi murmured.

"Tell you what," Daniel said, "I have a spare room in my apartment. You can stay there tonight, you'll probably be able to think better in the morning."

"Honto?" Shuichi's eyes glimmered with what looked like tears for a moment, before Daniel found himself suddenly and very tightly glomped. "Wai, sugoi!"

Daniel found his lips quirking upwards. "Ah...really." He helped steer the youth past all the tables, coughing to get his attention more than once when he seemed to try to wander off.

The sharp bite of night air made them both shiver. Shuichi pulled his coat closed at the front, wishing for a moment he'd gotten changed before coming out. 

"My car's just around the corner. Do you need any help?"

Shuichi started to shake his head for no when he realised, quite belatedly what a bad idea it was. "Uuuugh..."

"C'mon." Daniel took Shuichi's upper arm in a tight hold, leading the youth carefully so he didn't fall over.

They walked for a moment when Shuichi felt the other man stop abruptly and tense. Shuichi looked up to see five well-built men advancing threateningly on them both.

"Ano...Daniel-san.?"

"Shuichi," Daniel started, "I need you to listen very carefully."

"H-hai?"

Daniel passed Shuichi his phone, the tiny, state-of-the-art object barely filling his palm. "I've pressed the auto-dial button. I need you to answer the phone when someone comes on, okay? Tell them we're in trouble and to trace the signal. Okay?"

"Hai."

Daniel nodded. The call would be traced anyway as soon as the SGC, or rather the General heard someone else's voice on the private phone. He pushed Shuichi down beside two parked cars and stepped back on the pavement. Shuichi quickly scrambled beneath one of the vehicles, glad for his small size for once. He kept the phone pressed up against his ear, waiting for someone to answer.

"Yes?" Said a deep voice.

"Ano...um...Daniel-san said to tell you that we're in trouble and to trace the call!!" Shuichi reeled off as fast as he could.

"Who is this?" The voice demanded.

"I'm Shuichi. Daniel's in trouble. He was going to give me a lift but the bad people came." Shuichi yelped as a large beefy hand tried to drag him out from the car by his ankle. "Iie! No! Get off you bakayarou! TEME!! Daniel-san, help!"

"Shuichi, stay down!"

"Daniel-san!!" Shuichi kicked at the person grabbing him, getting a grunt and his ankle released. He stuck the phone back up to his ear. The strange man was talking again.

"...me? Can you hear me?"

"Aa. I hear you. Hurry up, ne?" Shuichi tucked the phone in his pocket, making sure it was still connected. He backed up to the far end of the car and quickly scooted across the small foot-wide gap to the next car, glad that his coat was so slippery. The thug hadn't noticed Shuichi's escape, he was still reaching blindly under the other vehicle.

Daniel was hurting. One eye was swollen and his right side was starting to numb. He had managed to break one man's arm and knock him out, then use another's knife against him, but the last two were simply too much, even without the obvious disadvantage with their sizes, and from what he'd seen, these men had some sort of training.

He brushed the blood and sweat off his face with his left hand, mindful of the knife, his eyes firmly on his attackers. His body flowed into one of the stances he'd learnt from Jack, crouching half-way with his arms, one with the knife, in a ready position. His aches and pains ignored.

"Well...?" Daniel rasped.

The two men left weren't stupid. They'd seen the supposedly tame archaeologist flatten two of their best men and that was when he'd been unarmed. Now the other man had a knife, and even though he may have been smaller, he certainly more than made up for it with sheer grit. They split up, coming at Daniel from opposite sides, not rushing in, but slowly making Daniel back up.

When they were less than two feet away, Daniel lunged forward, slashing lowly with the knife. There wasn't much strength in his left arm, but the angle made up for it. He caught one of the men across his lower belly, not quite deep enough to gut him, but more than enough to incapacitate him. Unfortunately, that also left him vulnerable to the second man.

Unable to turn in time, Daniel fell hard when a fist caught him soundly across his temple, his vision blackening for an instant. The knife skidded across the grey pavement as Daniel landed heavily on his knees, gasping for breath. The man kicked him in the ribs viciously, robbing Daniel of breath, and the gasps became wheezes. The edges of his vision started to blacken when the man suddenly dropped, unconscious next to him, revealing the diminutive pink-haired youth, grinning like a loon, his chest heaving and his fists still up in the position he'd used to knock out the larger man.

"Martial arts training." Shuichi said with a smile.

"H-heh. Thanks..." Daniel started to push himself up when he noticed the huge thug dwarfing the small singer, blind rage filling cruel brown eyes. His short blonde hair dirty from his forages under the car. "Shu..." 

The man struck. He hit Shuichi across the back of the head, sending the youth flying against the wall. He hit it hard, sliding down to his knees, a small trickle of blood coming out of his mouth.

"Teme..." Shuichi hissed, spitting out the blood. He saw Daniel try to rise, and knew he wouldn't be in time. 

The man planted a fist behind Daniel's head and he impacted against the pavement, blood starting to pool out around his head. The man turned and advanced on Shuichi, grinning obscenely. He stalked forward, bending to pick Shuichi up by his coat. He slammed a meaty fist in the boy's stomach, laughing darkly at the scream that came out of Shuichi's mouth. 

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy this." The man promised, continuing to hit Shuichi at his leisure, dangling the boy like a worm on a hook. "You shouldna kicked me under that car. I didn't like that."

"B-bas-t-tard." Shuichi wheezed brokenly, a cut on his head bleeding badly enough to blind him temporarily. He tried to kick the man holding him and simply got his legs punched down for his trouble.

"Maybe...maybe not. Dunno." The man laughed. He pulled Shuichi's head back with his other hand. "Say...what colour is your hair really?" He said, running thick fingers through the petal-soft strands.

Shuichi blanked at the ridiculous question. "Nani?"

"Eh? Whad'did you say?" He shook Shuichi warningly, sending multi-coloured ribbons of light cascading through Shuichi's eyes. "Heh. You look more like a girl than a boy, you sure you're not a gal in disguise?"

Shuichi froze, memories assaulting him.

_Hey, Tachi, you sure he's a boy?_

_Aizawa Tachi raised a brow. Last I knew. But why don't you find out...for yourselves?_

_Identical smirks crept on the other three men's faces as Shuichi was roughly beaten and raped, Aizawa taking picture after picture. The cold concrete of the underground car park grazing Shuichi's bare knees and palms._

"No...no..iie...iie...please, don't..." Shuichi gasped, tears coming unbidden to his large pleading violet eyes.

"Like that is it?" The man gloated, his hand pulling the at the shorts under Shuichi's dirt and gravel marked bright yellow coat. He snapped the single button off the top as he pulled Shuichi off down the alley next to the street the fight had been in. He spared a quick look at the unconscious archaeologist, secure in the knowledge that he'd have enough time to molest the petite youth. He yanked off Shuichi's belt, tying his hands to a drainpipe a dozen or so feet down in the dark, before returning and dragging Daniel's body in, dumping his prone form a few feet away.

The bodies of the other four men were next, dumped unceremoniously further down the alley inside a large dumpster. Their necks snapped by the large brute.

Satisfied, the man turned his attentions back at Shuichi, who was trying frantically to untie himself. The man grinned, intent on undressing the youth. Shuichi's coat came off first, the seams easily ripping where he pulled. He threw it off to one side, the yellow gleaming in the dim light from the outside street.

"No!"

Another blow later Shuichi was choking to breathe, all thoughts of screaming for help lost. He did try to kick when he felt his shorts pulled down and off, but all too soon he saw them thrown carelessly onto the alley floor. Two large hands spread his legs, and the harsh rasp of denim against his thighs brought him back to himself. He looked up into his attackers face, horrified at the unbridled lust being focused at him.

Shuichi tensed when he felt the thick head of his attacker slap against him. The man reached down, capturing Shuichi's mouth in a brutal kiss, smothering his screams as he was viciously invaded, his muscles stretched and torn. Desperately, Shuichi tugged at his bonds, his wrists bloodying and raw. A line of fiery agony clawed it's way through Shuichi's body, his muscles trembling from the rape.

The man grunted as he forced his way into Shuichi's unwilling body, the boy's entrance soon becoming slick with blood. 

"Oh fuck!" Shuichi's rapist moaned in pleasure. "So fucking tight." He sped up, thrusting harder and faster into the unresponsive boy, Shuichi having fallen into merciful darkness. The man spent himself with a muffled shout against the sweat-damp pink head of hair tucked against his chin. He pulled himself out, frowning when Shuichi's head lolled off to one side, a complete blankness in his eyes.

"Looks like you really are a natural, pinky." The man snorted before tucking himself away, not bothering to untie Shuichi, deciding to leave him hanging there until he could bundle the good doctor into his car. The boy was a perk, definitely, but he wouldn't get paid without retrieving Dr Jackson.

He hadn't managed to get more than five feet from the alley when two jeeps, a black van and two cars drove up, men in uniforms and guns spilling silently onto the road.

"Drop the hostage!"

The man snarled angrily, but he dropped Daniel onto the floor. He stepped backwards from the surrounding guns before suddenly darting back down the alley with more speed than would have been expected from someone so big.

"Get him!" A bullet from a silenced gun whizzed past his ear as he disappeared down the blackness filling the alleyway. He heard the footsteps behind him stop as his pursuers came across the pink-haired boy's battered and raped body.

.

.

~*~*~

.

.

"Shit!" Dr Janet Frasier had to wait until she was given the signal that she could go forward. Watching Daniel land painfully hard on the pavement hadn't been easy, especially since Daniel hadn't moved or made a sound since.

The signal came.

Janet wasted no time racing to Daniel's side, she and her nurses in their element.

"Where's that kid that was on the phone?" General Hammond called out.

There was a bit of a commotion down in the alley.

"Here sir!"

Two men came out, one of them cradling what appeared to be a young boy, half dressed and covered in blood, scrapes and bruises. Someone had picked up the shreds of the yellow coat and had draped them across Shuichi's sex to protect his modesty. Another held the remains of the belt they'd cut off his hands and the black shorts.

Janet turned from where Daniel was being loaded into the black van on a travel gurney, waving them over. Another gurney was opened up and the boy was placed on it gently.

"Bastard." The doctor hissed when she got a good look at the petite youth's injuries. "What the hell happened?"

Two of the men looked at each other.

"He was left, hanging by his wrists. Was he...?"

"Raped?" Janet said flatly. "Yes."

The other man blanched. "Shit. I've got a kid about his age. How could that fucker do something like this?"

Janet shook her head. "I don't know." She looked up as the call came in. The man had disappeared and the hunt was being called off. She nodded to the General before climbing in the back of the black van, the inside identical to a state-of-the-art ambulance.

"Go." Janet said firmly, pushing back the tears as she got to work with her helper.

.

.

~*~*~

.

.

Daniel woke up to the sound of hushed voices. The machine somewhere to his right beeping steadily."Where...? Shu..ichi?" he rasped out.

A cup of water was held to his lips as he was propped up. "Daniel? How are you feeling."

"Like I got hit by a truck." Daniel blinked his eyes, getting them used to the dim light. "Shuichi? Is he?"

Janet's eyes dropped. 

"Janet?" Daniel pleaded. "Janet, what happened? Is he...is he...alive?"

The doctor nodded. Her dark blonde-brown hair covering her face for a moment before she look at Daniel. "He...he was...violated."

Daniel blanched, his shocked gasp inciting a coughing fit. 

When he'd recovered and had another sip of water, Janet pulled the curtained stand back from Daniel's right, where the beeping was coming from. Shuichi, bandaged, dressed in a white hospital gown and with wires everywhere looked dwarfed in the bed. His skin as pale as the white sheets he laid upon. His eyes were shut and he looked asleep.

"Can you tell us what happened after the others left?" Janet asked.

Daniel nodded. "Are they safe?"

"Yes." Janet smiled. "I had to chase them out of here an hour ago, otherwise they would have slept in here." Her lips curled up in wry amusement. 

"Thank goodness. I was worried about them."

The petite doctor stepped back to pick up a pen and paper, pulling up a chair and sitting beside Daniel. "Right."

Daniel settled back against the pillows, he began, "I'd offered Shuichi a lift to my place. He was a little bit confused by the English name of his hotel, and he wasn't thinking clearly enough to give me directions --"

"Confused by the English?" Janet interrupted him to ask.

"Shuichi's Japanese. He said something about being a singer, so I don't really know."

Janet nodded. "Can he speak English, understand it well enough to communicate."

"Yeah. He just has a bit of trouble reading it."

"Okay." She made a mental note to get any instructions needed done in Japanese, Daniel could help with that. He was absolutely amazing with languages. Even though he was only in his mid-twenties he had a repertoire of over twenty-six Earth-based languages, not to mention the alien languages they'd come across.

"Anyway," Daniel continued, picking up his thread, "we were walking to my car when we were approached by five men. They were well built and walked like they'd had military training." His lips quirked. He'd been around military personnel long enough to recognise the walk and Janet left it.

"I didn't like the looks on their faces, and my gut was screaming at me to get the hell out of there but they were too close for us to run. I pressed the quick-dial button on my phone and gave it to Shuichi before pushing him under one of the cars parked alongside the road." He paused for a moment to take a drink. "I told him to ask for a trace, but I figured General Hammond would do that anyway. Then four of the guys jumped me, I didn't see the other one but I think he tried to grab Shuichi, I heard him call for help."

"What happened next?"

"I took down two of them, but the other two were wary. I managed to knock one of them down when I saw Shuichi standing behind the other as he fell. If he hadn't taken him down I would be in a lot worse state."

"I see."

"The last guy, he was the biggest. I saw him come up behind Shuichi, but he was so fast I couldn't call out a warning. Shit! He was strong. He backhanded Shuichi right into the wall, and it was five feet away. I don't really remember much after that. He must have knocked me out."

Janet sighed. "There was nothing more you could have done. I saw the size of that guy, he must have been as big as Teal'c..."

"Yeah, but a damn sight less scrupulous about using his strength." Daniel muttered, loud enough for Janet to hear.

"I'm going to go write the report up. Will you be okay?"

Daniel grinned, even though it pulled the sore muscles on his face. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"If you need anything --"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, you're just a button away."

Janet snorted, ",,,and if not me then one of the nurses, 'kay."

"Thanks."

.

.

~*~*~

.

.

_**The Swan Hotel,**_

_**Suite No. 16**_

_**2am.**_

.

.

"Has Shuichi-kun returned yet?" Suguru asked, looking at the red-haired guitarist sitting on the couch opposite him.

Hiro shook his head. "No. Mr K is looking for him now."

Suguru sighed. "Great."

.

.

~*~*~

.

Tbc...

.

~*~*~

.

.

Well...this is probably going to go through some renovation in the upcoming months, but I probably won't be updating until I get the next chapter of Rivaled Love, Demons and Dreams and Vacation Blues written.

Hugs,

~Shi-koi~

.

.


End file.
